


It's A Family Thing

by bluecat180



Series: Darcy Lewis aka Ottawa [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Extended Families, F/F, F/M, Family, Fire, M/M, Multi, Rites of Passage, history of pyros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecat180/pseuds/bluecat180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada spends some time with the Avengers and they get a behind the scenes look at some history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Family Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add tags as needed. This is a squeal to Ottawa.

“For a lady that’s over a hundred years old and had a kid you still look pretty hot.”  Tony commented as his eyes roamed over Matthew’s form.  “And I can see where Darce got her curves from.”

 

“Only _pretty_ hot, eh?  Why I just might have to cry myself to sleep tonight because of that.”  Matthew deadpanned at the billionaire.  “And if you want to be technical about it I’m into my thousands and have seventeen children.  Fritz misses his big sis by the way.”

 

Darcy pouted at her mother. “Why didn’t you bring hiiiim?”

 

The Nation shrugged at her daughter.  “Gil said something about awesome male bonding time?  I really don’t care as long as they don’t burn the house down…again.”

 

“Ah, good times.”  Darcy laughed. 

 

“So you weren’t joking when you told me about that fire thing…?”  Clint questioned her. 

 

Darcy snorted at him, “Oh you haven’t heard the half of it.  All of my siblings have set something bigger than a garage on fire.  Most of the northern states have too.” 

 

“No one’s got arrested for it either,” Matthew chuckled.  “And besides history wouldn’t be the same if our family didn’t set stuff on fire.”

 

“Your family rite of passage is setting fires?”  Natasha starred. 

 

“Or causing them,” Darcy smirked.

 

“Or being set on, in some cases,” Matthew added with an eye roll.

 

“Oh come on you have to tell us about it!”  Tony pouted. 

 

“Yeah come on Darce!”  Clint bumped her with his hip.  “Do it for me?”

 

“If you don’t mind, Ma’am?”  Steve quietly asked.  “Ms. Lewis?”

 

“We have to know!”  Tony was whining at this point.  “For science!  Tell ‘em it’s for science Bruce!”

 

“Well it sounds interest-” “See Bruce agrees with me!”

 

“I suppose so,” Darcy sighed in mock seriousness.  “But you owe me, Barton.”

 

Matthew laughed at her antics.  “Now where to start…

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this. 
> 
> All of Canada's kids should be appearing, as well as various Nations.


End file.
